CP - August, 2392
This page chronicles posts #24121-24240 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2392. *CP - July, 2392 *CP - September, 2392 Earth Plots First Week Going to see his sister, ARTHUR GREENWOOD gets into some emotional snafu’s with Lacy Greenwood (NPC) over their personal relationships. Third Week Finally on Earth for the Academy, INDIRA DORR moves into ARTHUR GREENWOOD’s apartment, getting settled in and enjoying their friendship. Fourth Week For a dinner out, ARTHUR GREENWOOD brings INDIRA DORR to meet his family including his parents Ashley and Henry Greenwood and his brother and sister Neville and Lacy. During the dinner, Indira is able to see how his family treats him, before they leave and have a very intimate moment back at the apartment. Cardassia Plots Second Week Going on her usual outings with JORGU DANAN, LINA DANAN is able to talk more about Bajorans and the nature of cheating on one’s spouse. Third Week When AFON MAKLA admits to SIOMANE TARA that she has a crush on Dr. Pratel, a vet who could be working at the clinic, Tara offers to fish for her and see if the guy has any returned feelings. TARA asks Torin Pratel to the clinic and flirts with him, finding he doesn’t have an eye for younger girls, but LINA DANAN walks in on them and assumes the worst. Fourth Week When LINA DANAN gets it into her head to frame Tara for cheating, she buys cologne and lies about where Tara was before FREN DANAN starts to get suspicious. SIOMANE TARA soon comes home and hell breaks loose when FREN and LINA start to accuse her of cheating, only Tara is able to prove she wasn’t and Lina is busted for her lies – leaving the apartment. LINA heads to JORGU DANAN who comforts her and they have sex, starting an affair! Bajor Plots First Week Being part of a big brother program, CONNOR ALMIN gets to know JANA KORVIN and talks to him about his interests – like building things. MICHAL UBILIX is at the park when he has a run in with ABBOTT THAY who is upset that he isn’t getting respect from the boy. MARIAME LOMAX and JACKSON MOYER chat at the hospital the day after they had sex and make some tentative plans for more. KORVIN seeks out NERYS DORR and they hang out as she reveals he was approved for space in the gallery for his car. NOAH ALMIN and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE go for a run together as Noah finds Sam increasingly attractive. With NOMA back, she talks to KATAL WOLFE and has the woman help reboot her system so she will not longer be attracted to Tony. NOAH then seeks out medical help when JACKSON gives him some sexual education about his hormones. TANDEM RAL sees ABBOTT HUNTER (name now changed from his mom’s marriage, August 01, 2392) struggle with some bullies before continuing to lure him to the dark side. Second Week When ABBOTT HUNTER gets caught by ANNA-ALEENA HUNTER (previously Thay) he uses his abilities taught by Ral to control her mind and convinces her not to tell on him. NOAH ALMIN has a conversation with RELAR SORAN and they discuss some of his at home issues. KARYN DAX-WOLFE runs into KHOAL PARDEK at the university and makes a vow to really be his friend and help him adjust to Bajoran life. Finally back into the past, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD FP surprises LALI MUNROE (LALI GREENWOOD) that he is come and JAMES MUNROE interrupts their reunion. MEGAN GREENWOOD is happy to see CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD for her birthday and she explains to him she has been diagnosed with a personality disorder. CHRISTOPHER later gets together with KARYN for his own birthday and they talk about Megan. Third Week With both LALI GREENWOOD (LALI MUNROE) and LALI MUNROE (LALI GREENWOOD) ready to switch bodies, JULIAN BASHIR is there with QUESTA DAMAR, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD FP to oversee the procedure. Afterwards, only Lali Greenwood wakes up in her own body, while Munroe is lost. WILLIAM BELL is at the Hadrikpool Academy to counsel MEGAN GREENWOOD, talking to her about some issues she really needs to try and work out. LALI finally wakes up in her time with MICHAEL by her side and he fills her in on everything that has happened in the last couple of days. NOAH ALMIN is at the Wolfe residence playing with Farhi and Lego’s when he talks to WOLFE-KORAN JATAR about LAUREN WOLFE, only to find out they can’t hang out alone any more. Before QUESTA is to leave for Cardassia, she checks in on KHOAL DAMAR to make sure he is okay and adjusting to his life on Bajor for school. Fourth Week Back together as a couple, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V and LALI MUNROE celebrate by being intimae all night. As Lali’s own emotions get heightened, she tries new things, getting carried away and making Mike pass out. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN finds himself in weird places after stealing things – including Abbott’s hoverboard and runs off into the woods to avoid getting into trouble. MATTHEW HUNTER realizes his home has been vandalized and tracks it to the Ubilix home where he discusses things with Galen Ubilix. CALEB SPARKS is nearing the end of his time at the military school with Megan and talks to PATRICK REESE about the idea of re-enlisting in Starfleet. WOLFE-KORAN JATAR is out with GIANNI FABBRO (HOLOGRAM) talking about writing and current issues before they find Michal’s unconscious in Hadrikpool. MICHAL wakes up in the hospital with his parents who have called in ANDRUS ELBRUNNE to bring him to the military prep academy. ABBOTT HUNTER talks to TANDEM RAL once again as his evil mentor encourages him to use his abilities at school and on the students. CALEB says his goodbyes to MEGAN GREENWOOD who is going to be starting school soon at the military prep. SUNI MADDIX and NRR’BT MADDIX are trying to manage looking after the baby when KHOAL DAMAR shows up and offers to take them out for a fun time. REESE and CONNOR ALMIN talk about his upcoming year and things he needs to work on to make himself the person he wants to be. #08 August, 2392 2392 #08 2392 #08